Succubus Revealed
Succubus Revealed, written by Richelle Mead, is the sixth and last book in the Georgina Kincaid series. Plot Summary In Georgina Kincaid, succubus and she-demon, #1 New York Timesbestselling author Richelle Mead has created one of her most enticing characters. But with a shot at love, and maybe even redemption, is the ultimate seductress finally going soft? Like hell she is. . . Georgina Kincaid has had an eternity to figure out the opposite sex, but sometimes they still surprise her. Take Seth Mortensen. The man has risked his soul to become Georgina's boyfriend. Still, with Lucifer for a boss, Georgina can't just hang up her killer heels and settle down to domestic bliss. In fact, she's being forced to transfer operations. . .to Las Vegas. The City of Sin is a dream gig for a succubus, but Georgina's allies are suspicious. Why are the powers-that-be so eager to get her away from Seattle and from Seth? Georgina is one of Hell's most valuable assets, but if there's any way out of the succubus business she plans to take it, no matter how much roadkill she leaves behind. She just hopes the casualties won't include the one man she's risking everything for. . . Plot Synopsis Georgina has taken a job as one of Santa's elves after her quitting Emerald City Books and Cafe when her co-workers found out about her cheating with Seth on Maddie. She accidentally runs into Janice, one of her previous co-workers. After a reminder from Peter, she buys boxed wine for his fondue party and goes to his apartment. Still taken aback from when Seth called her "Letha" a month ago, she asks her friends if they told him her name, but they all deny it. When Georgina returns to Seth's condo, she kisses Ian, Seth's brother, and mistakes him for Seth. Margaret, Seth's mom, almost hits Georgina with a baseball bat until Seth returns home and the misunderstanding is cleared up. The next morning, Georgina receives an official transfer letter that transfers her to Las Vegas. She looks for Jerome to see if there's some misunderstanding, but finds Carter instead, who tells her if the transfer was real, there's a reason and if there was a reason, then Georgina's been doing something Hell doesn't approve of. Georgina meets Seth and Terry at the twins' school to pass out cupcakes. She notes that only one kid picked Terry's vegan, gluten-free cupcakes and it was probably on a dare. While back on her job as Santa's elf, Hugh tells her that Milton had recently been in Boulder, a dark shaman died "under mysterious circumstances." Georgina suspects Milton might be behind Erik's death, but Hugh reminds her that there's no hard evidence. Jerome confirms Georgina's relocation to Las Vegas, and dismisses her concerns about Seth and his family. After his visit, Roman becomes suspicious about how sudden Georgina's transfer is and wonders at Hell's motives. When Georgina mentions she asked her friends if they'd told Seth about her previous name, Roman suspects there's a link between that and the sudden transfer. Georgina makes a weekend trip to Las Vegas, where she meets her future boss Luis. She's given a suite and her roommate is revealed to be Bastien. They go to Sparkles and meet up with another succubus named Phoebe, whom Bastien has a crush on. Phoebe introduces Georgina to Mattien, the dance company manager, and Georgina is given a job as a dancer after a quick audition. Afterwards, Georgina, Phoebe and Bastien visit a magic show where Jambini, an imp, calls Georgina up to the stage. She shape-shifts her clothing behind a curtain and amazes the crowd. She returns to Seattle and spends time with the Mortensens before returning to her apartment with Roman. After hearing about Las Vegas, Roman is sure that there's a reason why her best immortal friend "happens" to also have been hired by her favorite boss and declares there must be a conspiracy. Later when visiting the Mortensens, it's apparent that Andrea's condition has gotten worst. Kayla asks Georgina to keep away "the Darkness" that visits Andrea and Georgina suspects that there's been some dark force visiting. At bowling practice, she asks Carter to go with her to the Mortensens', and he shows up dressed as Santa. Carter tells Georgina a demon made Andrea worse, and that he can temporarily heal her, but he could be encouraging Andrea's limo state by doing so. Georgina asks Carter to heal her and he does. Roman has Georgina bring Seth in for hypnosis with Hugh and she watches as Seth describes his lives as Luc, Etienne, Robert, Niccolo, Andrew, and Kyriakos. Seth remembers that Letha is Georgina and is heartbroken and angry remembering her cheating on him as Letha with Ariston. She listens to Hugh and Roman puzzle out Seth's contract with Hell and only reminds them of her own contract, too heartbroken by what happened with Seth. She eventually finds Seth at the Mortensens' and asks him for details of his contract, but he only remembers that he'd be allowed to find her. He asks her to leave, and she does. Georgina attends the bowling competition with her teammates. Their team eventually wins. Seth goes to her in the parking lot, but before they can talk, Georgina is hit by a car and her soul goes to Hell for the trial regarding her contract. Carter and Roman arrive, and Georgina reluctantly accepts Roman as her lawyer, since after the trial he'd be "subject to the whims of Hell." Roman argues that Georgina's contract was violated and another was drawn up "under false pretenses." After reading Seth's contract, Georgina realizes that Niphon brokered both contracts, and Roman points out Niphon should've known the contracts conflict with each other. Category:Books